


Most of them stay dead / 他们大多一去不返

by badcodes, Lissssss5, ss9



Series: Most of them stay dead [2]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Translation from the English version
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcodes/pseuds/badcodes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissssss5/pseuds/Lissssss5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: In a few hours Count Dracula will be released from The Harker Foundation, free to reign havoc on an unsuspecting and ill prepared population. Dr Zoe Van Helsing has committed her whole life to preventing this very thing from happening, so had her forefathers before her, and all to be undone by a lawyer? There has to be another way to keep Dracula here and everyone safe, she just has to work out what it is. Perhaps what she needs is to take inspiration from her most famous ancestor, after all every good trap needs honey... (Chinese translation by Vanirys, CeciliaZhang & Lissssss5)
Relationships: Agatha Van Helsing & Zoe Van Helsing, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, John Seward & Zoe Van Helsing
Series: Most of them stay dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625044
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most of them stay dead...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175380) by [ss9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9). 



“ 不是他咬过的所有人都能活着回来。他们大多一去不返。 ”

\---  摘自复生者兼前吸血鬼乔纳森·哈克和修女阿加莎·范海辛的对话，由米娜·穆雷记录，归档于哈克基金会。

佐伊·范海辛坐在昏暗的办公室里一边漫不经心地翻阅着自己珍视的笔记，一边思索着那对于他们，英格兰，乃至世界将会有何意义。短短几个小时后德古拉就将获释，到时候他们谁也不能以任何合法手段加以阻止。他又将横行无忌，掀起腥风血雨，随时都可以消隐在他栖身已久的阴影之中，而他们毫无还手之力。试想多少活死人会因为他们的失败而产生 ... 不，不是他们的失败，是她佐伊·范海辛的失败。正是她造就了如今的局面，是她立下了搜查海域，找到德古拉的宏伟计划，没有乖乖地等着他重现人间。

这一切就在她眼前崩塌，佐伊为此而羞耻。她不知道自己该如何面对尚在人世的家人们，他们一定对她 ... 很失望吧。

父亲从哈克基金会卸任董事的那一天她是那么为他骄傲，而她也成了父亲合格的继任者。作为董事会的正式成员佐伊也终于有权接触到基金会最宝贵的资源：乔纳森·哈克和自己祖先阿加莎·范海辛修女的谈话记录，是米娜的手写稿；德墨忒尔之行的唯一书面记录，内容来自于各位该事件的幸存者。她还可以进出安全库，检查已知受德古拉残害者的遗体。

佐伊十分确信有了更高端的科技和所需额外资金的加持，基金会的成员们能不再等待，而是在看到他们在任期内（这也是他们首个任期）会采取更加主动的措施。所以就算所需资金的来源有疑又怎么样呢？比她更为资深的科学家不得不偶尔掺和进不那么“慈善”的实验当中去又怎么样呢？实际上他们做的好事远远能够将其抵消，不仅有医学实验，可别忘了，他们还保护世界免遭一个活死人老妖怪的侵害呢。可现在这件事上也失败了，于是能让她入睡的唯一一个原因也随之消失。特别是在听说了他们帮助“测试”的药的真正用途之后的那些天，她睡得更差了。

不辱没范海辛家族之名实在艰难。

佐伊从小听着米娜和阿加莎的英雄事迹长大，那些女性在她心目中是比任何公主或影星都要伟大的偶像。她们是货真价实的英雄人物，而她也想做出一番事业，成为其中的一员。可惜她时日无多了。她的癌症已经是晚期，那他们再冒些险又能如何呢？佐伊有十分的把握 ... 而现在她的狂妄已经释放出了那个恶魔，那个阿加莎用生命困住的恶魔。

她肯定还能做点什么阻止这件事发生吧 ... 他们已经准备万全，只需要说服德古拉自愿将自己 托给他们“照料”。可话说回来，一个人没有筹码又怎么和魔鬼交易呢 ... 德古拉任性，自我中心又善变，而且除了几百年前的记载外他们几乎不了解他。到底是什么在推动着他？除了饥渴和对血液的欲望又是什么在驱使着他？

佐伊趴在桌上，强忍住以头抢桌的的冲动 \--  毕竟头疼对理清思路没有益处。她感到一阵愤怒，猛地一扫桌子。笔记本掉在地上，笔和手机也随之落地，发出刺耳的哗啦声。遗憾的是，办公室里并没有任何东西能够发出合格的碎裂的脆响。

“笃，笃。”

“杰克，我现在可没心情和你做伴。“”佐伊头也不抬地答道。

“我觉得你现在可能想来杯咖啡，”佐伊的前门生走进了办公室，“不过你要是打算扔了的话我还是留着自己喝吧。”

“啊，那可再好不过了。我可不想洗地毯。”佐伊抬头看见咖啡杯，白了一眼。

杰克·苏华德是个聪明人，想都没想就把杯递给了她。在佐伊从咖啡杯里猛吸自己怒火的时候，他开始收拾起她发脾气扔掉的东西。

“没必要。”

“嘿，我在这儿却拿钱吃干饭，所以我还是干些什么让自己有点用处吧。”

“你可比我强多了。”佐伊抱怨道。

“会有办法的。”

“杰克。我希望我和你一样对我自己有信心。”佐伊喝了一大口咖啡。这咖啡是储藏室里一般为来访的董事会成员准备的，是好货色，不是员工厨房的垃圾玩意。“你不用费心准备这么好的东西。”

“你开玩笑呢，今天你过得这么糟糕，脑子不正常的人才会给你送劣质咖啡。我们都了解你。”

“味觉正常也没什么错嘛。”

“看到你还有斗志我挺高兴的 ... 我们需要斗志 ... 传言已经到处都是了，大家都很慌。”

佐伊说不出什么让他安心的话来，她想想就知道捕风捉影的话传得有多猖獗。人们大概觉得德古拉伯爵要找他们复仇了，而佐伊希望自己可以坚定地告诉他们这不是真的。实际上哈克基金会除了激怒德古拉之外也没干过什么别的，德古拉则把他们玩弄于鼓掌之中。佐伊怀疑他是否把他们看作真正意义上的威胁。然而真实情况可能是他们做的事彻彻底底把他整笑了，还满足了他的自大心理 \--  一百多年来成堆的人受雇就是为了刺杀他 ... 而他们在几天里都可悲地失败了。

说到底大音乐家一般的人物怎么能没有观众呢？德古拉又热爱观众。佐伊的直觉告诉她，如果他们只是观察他，他就不会对他们做什么，不仅如此，他还会乐于不时地让忠心耿耿的粉丝团传播点自己的逸事出去。

“大家估计会想听听你的说法。”

“嗯，我会跟他们说说的……虽然不知道我究竟能跟他们说些什么，但我会让他们安心的……我只是希望我们能有办法阻止德古拉。”

“你的意思是我们没办法把木桩插进他的心脏咯。”

佐伊翻了个白眼，决定还是喝完她的咖啡，把她散落成片的笔记重新整理，按正确顺序放回笔记本里。

“有人能给我解释一下为什么我们就不能直接杀了他么？”

“一句话：我们是医生和科学家，不是杀人犯。”

“可他是。”杰克反驳，“如果我们放他走，他就会杀人。”

“杰克，我们不会因他的罪行而受到惩罚，而且据我记得，英国已经废除死刑了。”

“也许已经死掉的人应该被例外。”杰克试探性地回道，在房间里踱步，带着年轻的理想主义者独有的活力。

“杰克，我也希望我能回答你的问题，我希望我能知道……”佐伊停了下来，好像有什么事突然提醒了她，她的双眼重新回到刚刚被她漫不经心读过的笔记上。

德古拉伯爵在狼体内从罗马尼亚到达了匈牙利，为的是追寻 乔纳森•哈克 ，这证明了即使他的受害者离他距离非常远，他也能够找到他们，以及，他对他认为“ 合格的新娘 ”有着极度的痴迷与占有欲。

佐伊在“合格的新娘”下划了两次线，她的笔记是从米娜的手写笔记复制过来的，佐伊盲目地做了笔记，没发现原本的笔记里这行字就已经被划了一次线，没意识到它有多重要。佐伊胡乱翻着她的笔记，找寻德墨忒尔号上 奥格伦 和马略的记录。

“佐伊？”

佐伊抬起手，示意杰克先别问问题，她快速读着字迹潦草的笔记……船员在复述在船上试图吊死阿加莎时， 奥格伦 回忆阿加莎是以“ 巴勒尔 先生的新婚妻子”的名义被秘密运上船的……妻子……新娘……巴勒尔……龙……德古拉。

佐伊一生都将阿加莎视为偶像，那个坚强的英雄，差一点就打败了德古拉，她的身份不只是 一个受害者，这个形象自佐伊出生便根深蒂固：范海辛家族是对抗黑暗的保护者。他们也许有些天真地假定了：德古拉将阿加莎抓走，带上旅途，只是为了进一步玩弄、折磨她，在他的罪行被揭晓时，让她成为他的替罪羊。可万一这只是德古拉的即兴发挥而已呢？万一对于德古拉而言，阿加莎并 不只是要被折磨、击败的敌人，而是占据着更大的 意义 呢？

在见到德古拉之前，佐伊绝对不会认为这是可能的；毕竟他是个活生生的恶魔，他曾经的人性如今已荡然无存。然而在沙滩上的那个瞬间，即使灯光和噪音让他感到茫然迷惑，在看到她的那一瞬间，他仍因见到她而显得有些高兴……不，不是她……是阿加莎。

“你不是她，对吧？”

在黑暗中，佐伊没能观察到德古拉的表情，那时顶在她脖子上的枪显得更为重要。然而他语气中的失望是无可置疑的，他找到的她只是一个复制品，一个替身…… 而他并不只是在找一个合格的对手 ……不仅仅如此而已……也许他的希望还是落空了。

“杰克，你能帮我个忙吗？你能不能让 布洛汉姆 博士联系德古拉的律师，告诉他们，我们要还价。”

“什么？”杰克结结巴巴地说，“还什么价？”

“恐怕我不能随便告诉你，但我觉得……我觉得这应该可以让德古拉 自愿留在我们这儿。你能相信我吗？”

“我相信你，佐伊。”杰克回道，然后走出了办公室，帮她去找 布洛汉姆 博士。

在桌子上撑起手臂，佐伊把手伸进口袋，取回了打开她桌子的钥匙。用钥匙有些老套了，但是从她父亲那代开始便是如此防护的，而且如果要绝对安全地保护一样东西，最好还是不要让大家都知道它被藏起来了。钥匙和数字密码藏在她抽屉底层一个普通的信封中。佐伊数不清这些年她有多少次想用这把钥匙了，它本应在德古拉被打败后才被使用，它只能被范海辛家族使用， 其他人甚至不可以知悉，董事会的其他成员也不行。只有家人才能守住这个秘密 。

佐伊将钥匙紧紧握在她的手中，离开了办公室，长腿快速迈向储存库 ，学生近期捐赠的血样仍摆在一旁，等待着被整理分类。也许是她与杰克忠诚的关系让她拿了他的血样。佐伊没有自己的孩子，自确诊癌症后，她也一直在思考要让谁继承范海辛家族的事业。杰克是她的首要人选，她考虑的人数量也并不多，所以这大概是合适的吧？

佐伊朝着员工们点了点头，但没有停下交谈。她勉强的微笑和快速的步伐足以让他们知趣地让出道路，她下楼向停尸房走去，无视员工们在半腐烂的活死人身上做常规测试的景象，她穿过冰冷的储藏室，到达放置着德古拉相关材料的保密库中。输入密码，虹膜检测，佐伊走了进去，确保身后的门被紧紧关上了。

她只来过这儿几次，几乎都是在她刚成为董事会成员时，下来亲自检查原始记录。储藏柜的抽屉按她的想法被设计得很深，普通的外观看来一点儿也 不引人注目，让人完全想不到里面放的是什么。她将钥匙插进锁孔，轻轻 地转动。佐伊费力地将里面的冷冻柜拖出来，喘着粗 气，柜子的滑轮似乎很早之前就需要上油了。柜子 被密封着，上面有一个简单的密码锁。储藏室的低温让佐伊打起了寒战，她笨拙地输入密码，终于成功打开了锁，然后将锁扔到了地上。

双手放在柜子 上，佐伊停了下来，打开这个柜子是她渴望已久的事，而现在她却开始恐惧。她害怕自己因为失败而做出了疯狂的举动，但她更害怕承认这一点。但是这关系到那么多无辜人的性命，她必须得做点什么。阿加莎会想要她做点什么的……好吧，佐伊马上就会知道她的真实想法了，如果这真能成功的话。

佐伊用力地将盖子打开，无法抑制地倒吸了一口气。妈的，难怪德古拉第一次见到她时那么震惊。阿加莎简直就是她照镜子时的倒影……一个更冰冷、无生气的倒影。不过佐伊能大度地承认，她的发质比自己的要好些。人有时就会揪着这种愚蠢的小细节不放。

打开血袋，佐伊在阿加莎的嘴唇上滴了几滴血，然后开始等待，祈祷有人在听着，祈祷父亲以前告诉她的话能得到应验，祈祷几代范海辛族人守护的并不是一具死得透透的尸体。

然后阿加莎的嘴唇微微地张开了，那滩鲜血流入了她的嘴中，证实了范海辛家族最大的秘密：阿加莎 · 范海辛并没有死，她是个活死人，而如果佐伊能有好运的话，阿加莎将再次成为唯一一个能阻挡德古拉伯爵伤害更多孩子们的人。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在密谋着什么。即便身处狭小的牢笼之中，德古拉也看得出来。

不到半个小时前恐惧和消沉的气氛占据着这里，而现在无论他们多么努力，多么绝望，都掩饰不住自己的失控。是他德古拉犯什么错了？他品尝了佐伊的血液，了解了她的智慧还有知悉了她的羞耻，从而认为这个更受侵蚀的范海辛会更容易受他的操控。她有那么多的秘密。要是有了时间和合适的途径，德古拉很乐于让它们一一浮出水面。揭发伪君子有一种值得细品的趣味，能比这件事更有趣的也只有一个正直得彻头彻尾的灵魂的堕落了。

但是他应该知道的...这些范海辛家的女人总是能给他惊喜。这也是她们如此迷人的原因。

在世上当活死人的523年里，德古拉把所有类型的人都遇了个遍。这些人中相当多尝起来都没有滋味。他们是咩咩叫的羔羊，太容易被引导和操控。在他们赖以生存的世界摧毁了他们的意志之后，自己操纵他们就像挪动象棋盘上的卒一样简单得可悲。而这世上却还存在着那么几个超越了他们肉体凡胎的同胞的人。他们在历史长河中一闪而过，没有他们的才智世界将仍是一片黑暗。他们最初常常隐藏于普通人之间，可是一旦被发掘...啊，那些短暂的光辉足以让漫长的几个世纪过得物有所值。

他曾尽力将以上的感受解释给莫扎特听，随后就把他杀了。试想在你的世界里，你能听到的唯一的音乐，就是一段简单的木头哨音，而且这段曲调被翻过来覆过去地演奏。这足以让你因为单调而发疯，或者更糟的是，让你也变得一样乏味。然后突然间，你偶然发现了一场盛大的歌剧，一整个管弦乐队为之伴奏。这时音乐之美足以使人留下欣慰的泪水。

但是这欣慰从未长久地持续。因此当它真的持续了很久，德古拉努力将其延续又有什么奇怪之处呢？

“德古拉伯爵。”

“弗兰克。”德古拉礼貌地点了点头，对律师表示问候，眼神飘到了佐伊的一个雇佣兵身上。这人浑身肌肉，紧紧地把枪护在胸口。这对他的威胁和小孩挥舞羽毛差不到哪儿去。他觉得很有趣，本世纪的人类多么依赖他们的武器，就像他们的祖先依赖十字架一样；只是后者用来对付他更有效果。

“该出发了，时间过得这么快吗？”

“是的...就是还有几个程序要走...呃德古拉伯爵，实在不好意思，但是范海辛医生要提最后一个条件...我虽然已经告诉过她您不会感兴趣的，但她还是坚持让您自己做决定。”

德古拉惊讶地挑了挑眉，宽宏大量地张开了双臂，俨然一副曾经的洒脱贵族相。利用眼前这个可能是最后的机会和一位范海辛家的人唇枪舌剑一番，就算耽误几分钟也是值得的。

牢房的门缓缓打开。这些傻瓜显然觉得他毫无自制力。离重获自由就还有几分钟时间了，他德古拉才不会拿自己的自由冒险。他被带去了一个更小的房间后，一个短发女人剪掉了绑住他手腕的黑色手环。在她短暂地分神时，德古拉注意到手机正孤零零地放在那里。于是想搞个恶作剧，把手机偷到手。

“范海辛医生想让德古拉伯爵等多久？订好了8:11的。”

“范海辛医生没想让任何人等她。”一个熟悉的声音从门口传来。

“啊，佐伊医生，你来把灵魂交给恶魔吗？”德古拉打趣道。他目光灼灼地注视着这位纤瘦的科学家。在注意到他在屋内随意踱步时，她似乎变得有点紧张。

“如果我觉得你有兴趣，或者灵魂这东西真的存在的话，我会试试的。”佐伊轻蔑地咕哝了一句，随后勇敢地踏进医疗室，在桌上放了一页文件。

“还价单啊。”德古拉语气欢快，伸手把文件够到自己面前。他觉得里面根本没有诱惑他的东西，但是游戏就是要玩下去才有意思。

“合约内容是...佐伊你真的要给我一份工作！”医生的胆量之大使他震惊。

“我想你会觉得这些雇佣条款公平得过分了，除了提供食宿之外还有优厚的薪酬待遇...”

“佐伊啊佐伊，我拿你的钱有什么用呢？”德古拉基本上是吟唱着回答的。他嘲笑着范海辛医生严肃的神情，嘴咧的更大了。她不是真的指望他考虑这件事...放弃他的自由吧...

“除那以外你还可以接近我们的设备并在受监管状态下与我们的科学家进行有限的接触。”

“当你们的小白鼠，你们可真慷慨。”

“当我们的项目领导人。”她还价道，“雇佣条款意味着你会参与到我们自己的研究中。不过我也理解你有一些和你个人情况密切相关的问题，如果这些问题能获得科学研究的支持，你也会从中受益的。”

现在事情有趣了起来。德古拉眉头微微一皱，又一次好奇这些人到底知道些什么关于他的事。“比如？”

“生孩子。”她直白地说道。在文明社会这种言辞会给人留下相当无礼的印象，但她已经没时间拐弯抹角了。

“佐伊，我真是太荣幸了，但是你不觉得我们的关系进展得稍微太快了点？”德古拉开玩笑。然而他们两个都清楚他还是震惊与她提出了这样私人的问题，他的回应也代表着他再度建立起对她的防备。

“据我所知你几百年来都在试图繁育后代，但是没有成功过。”佐伊医生继续还价。她保持着冷静而善于分析的语气，就像和任何一位病人讨论病情时一样。

“让我这只吸血鬼休息会儿吧，我前一百年都是在水底下待着的。”

“那之前呢？”

德古拉用指甲敲着桌面，确确实实地花了一会思考着佐伊提的条件。她说得很对，正中他的痛处。他自己的试验没有成果，而德古拉总是把责任归到被抓来当新娘的材料太过次等上。

“嗯……可是范海辛医生，我需不需要提醒你一下，德古拉伯爵本身自己就很有钱，他负担得起自己雇佣科学家来做这个研究。”

“说得好，弗兰克，我就知道我没白忍你。”德古拉补充道，沾沾自喜地看着佐伊被迫停下重新措辞。

“祝你能找到研究超自然这个课题的科学家，他们得用上几十年才能赶上我们科学家现在的进度。”

“佐伊，我能等上几十年，事实上，我能等上几百年呢。”德古拉像哄小孩一样地解释道，自鸣得意。

不，虽然即使佐伊的提议很有趣，甚至比他想象的要有意图得多，弗兰克仍旧是对的，他完全可以在保持自由的基础上自己进行研究。他估计要好几十年才能找到一个合适的新娘……而随着年岁的增长，他的味觉也会变得更挑剔，他对此无能为力。

“而且佐伊，我已经见识过了你的董事会和实验室，实在是没什么意思，你们提供的东西太无趣了；让你们的科学家给我挑顿有趣的午餐我都信不过，更别谈给我挑一个合适的新娘了……要培育纯血马，是不会用矮种马来配种的。”

“如果我们能提供你已经亲自挑中的新娘呢？”

这个提议像被扔到他脚边的手套，等着他接受挑战。

德古拉疑惑地上前一步，歪了歪头，盯着佐伊没有变化的表情，她没有回视他，双唇给出一个熟悉的笑容。

“你在说什么……？”

“德古拉，你知道我在说什么事，或是说，什么人。她可配得上巴勒尔先生。”

“不，不可能……她……我会感知到她的。”

“像你感知到乔纳森·哈克那样？”

“没错。”德古拉向后退了一步，勉强挤出一个笑容，朝着佐伊打趣地摇了摇手指，“佐伊，你差点就骗到我了……好了，我觉得你已经耽误我们够长时间了……”

“在人生中对自己永远都这么确信不疑，这感觉可真好啊。”佐伊鄙夷地说道，伸进口袋拿出她的手机，调出她在储存库中录的一段短视频。“如果不相信我，就请你自己看看吧。”

德古拉颤抖着接过手机，他将屏幕倾斜，手指轻点下那个三角形的图标，神奇的小盒子开始播放画面。

画面里有个棺材，镜头有些抖，好像摄影的人在同时应付很多事情。然后摄影师推进了画面，拍摄棺材里的画面——如果德古拉会呼吸的话，他的呼吸也会在此刻暂停。

阿加莎躺在那儿，与他记忆中如出一辙。她的长发被梳得很平顺，双手交叉放在胸前。她穿着圣洁的白色衣衫，平静得好像已逝之人。

“恭喜啊海辛医生，你有一具保存完好的尸体。”

“继续看。”

德古拉不是服从命令的人，但这一次他照办了。他看着血液从血袋中挤出——他们之前就是用这种血袋给他喂食的——阿加莎苍白的嘴唇上被滴上了血液，在她苍白肤色的衬托下仿佛被染黑。就在德古拉准备把手机扔回给佐伊，怒斥她浪费时间时，他看见阿加莎的嘴唇动了动，伸出了舌尖舔食血液。

“我要见她。”

“你可以见她，前提是你签下这份合同，并且同意至少工作十年。”

“十年？这太荒唐了。”弗兰克气急败坏地说，然而佐伊却瞥都没瞥他一眼。

“这时间确实长得过分了，佐伊。”

“我们的条件就是这样，德古拉伯爵，你要么签了它，要么就永远别想靠近我曾姑姑半步。”

“佐伊，你好像没有搞懂游戏规则。你必须要让我见她，不然我就将你们一个个全部撕碎，从你开始。”

“不。”佐伊紧紧注视着德古拉，他开始踱步，甚至显得有点焦躁，目光在佐伊与手机之间徘徊。贵族的虚饰消失殆尽，透露出几分野兽的原始气息，一如米娜当时的记录。

“现在是谁在不讲道理呢，佐伊？你想要我就这么献上十年时间？你们甚至都不能保证阿加莎能重新变成和我一样的存在……变成我需要的新娘。”

“伯爵，这件事没有商量的余地……何况十年时间对你来说算得了什么？你自己说的，几百年你都等得起啊。”

拿他的原话来攻击自己，德古拉不得不认可这位好医生，她比德古拉预料的还要狡猾……真该死啊，这些范海辛女人。

“德古拉伯爵，作为你的律师，我必须要建议……”弗兰克又准备开始喋喋不休，却被德古拉示意闭嘴。

“你有笔给我签名吧，佐伊？”

佐伊从胸前的口袋中拿出一支圆珠笔，用笔尖对着他递了过去。

德古拉接过笔，感叹如此节约的设计：墨水被容纳在内，笔尖独特小巧。这个世纪确实充满杰作，然而在他签下名时，德古拉却发现，尽管这支笔非常方便，它却严重缺乏风格。

德古拉停了下来，抬头看向明显松了口气的佐伊。噢，她可能赢了这场开局战，但游戏离结束还远得很，而且德古拉永远都是最后的赢家。佐伊只是加了赌注，而德古拉只要遇见了够格的对手，从来就都无法拒绝和他们玩场游戏。

“干得好啊，佐伊……我很确定阿加莎会以你为傲的……”德古拉让佐伊得意了片刻，然后说道，“但是吧，先得等她把你诅咒完再说，毕竟看看你把她变成了什么样啊。”


End file.
